


Accidentally in Love

by tsundo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: Shockwave falls in love. And it's a pleasant surprise for both parties.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: kage's shockop fics





	Accidentally in Love

They didn’t mean to fall in love with him. 

The way he had barged into the senate’s council chamber, fury and passion in his bright blue optics that burned so brightly against the grey drury of politics, so intensely as he pointed an accusing digit up towards those that resided up in the seats of this corrupted government. They sat there, astonished as he listed the wrongdoings of this government, voice unwavering, booming throughout the halls. He didn’t care about the energon streaming down the side of his face, metal scratched and chipped, paint scuffed from a skirmish just earlier when he fought his way into this room; he didn’t care about the senators above heckling him or trying to interrupt the truth he was revealing. As if these senators fought to make sure the cloth that blinded them stayed there as he viciously attempted to rip it away and make them see their wrongdoings. But  _ they  _ simply sat there, mesmerised by the red and blue mech, optics wide with realisation and surprise. They knew for themselves how broken this system was, how awful and how oppressive. But him, out on the senate floor, did more than they have ever done while being in this seat of power. He was fearless, he was active, he was  _ colourful _ . When the guards finally arrived to drag him away, he still spoke, voice booming, crescendoing as he asked three questions that reverberated in their chassis. The entrancing spell was broken once the doors slammed and silence filled the air once again, the gloomy greyness slowly creeping in once again. Whatever force it was overcame them and they stood up briefly out of their seat and dashed down the hall. Adrenaline coursed through them as the sounds of commotion echoed down the hallways. When they cut the corner, they ran into just who they wanted to see, stopping the guards in their tracks as the senator surprised them. Their optics landed on the red and blue mech, who had fallen unconscious from the struggle with the guards. When the guards shuffled to continue on at their newfound silence, they reached out with a servos towards the guards as they passed. 

“Wait!”

Their voice rang clear and stopped the guards once more. They waited expectantly as the senator gathered themselves. 

“I can take him off your hands,” they said, charm coming from their voice, desperately hoping to save this mech. They knew what the Institute did and him being thrown in a prison wasn’t going to help Cybertron. “He isn’t any threat anymore, we can just forget about him after all this.” Their optics never wavered as they stayed on the red and blue mech. Curiosity blooms within them as they continue to look at the unconscious mech before the guards cleared their intakes and the senator’s optics flicker up and back down. They then brighten for a moment as they evaluate his size and his weight and their processor comes up with a warning ping. “I’m going to need some help moving him.” The guards know it’s not them and that the senator will get their own help, so they take him outside the building and dump him into their arms, the weight causing their own metal plating to creak slightly. He feels rough under their servos as they hold him up, their servos accidentally feeling metal grooves that are common for middle class frames. It’s cheap but more durable than theirs, theirs being on the more luxurious and therefore dents easily. It’s something they weren’t proud of but apparently being a senator it was a necessity, as they had an image to uphold. Or at least that was what Proteus had told them offhandedly when they first entered the political realm. If the image was that senators were to look higher above than the average citizen, then they were fitting that criteria very well. Their optics glanced over to his face, remnants of a mask broken and chipped off from the fight, the energon that was streaming down the side of his face earlier having dried into a sticky magenta. A thought then runs through their processor that makes them almost drop him in surprise. Their cheeks flush pink as they replay the thought in their processor and they then squint, almost glaring down at him. He was attractive. No. Beautiful, breathtaking. 

These thoughts weren’t welcome at this moment. Or any time, really. They gripped him tightly with slight inner turmoil before pushing those thoughts of childish attraction away and focused on what they were going to do. They were mesmerised for a reason. He had the power to move someone, they weren’t the only one who had been affected, who heard his words, his voice, his passion. He was meant to be a  _ Prime _ . There was no doubt about it. Their help finally arrives and once they get back to their academy, they get to work almost immediately. The hospital like lights are bright, blinding, but they’re used to their lab. Various metals are strewn about in organised chaos where they start smelting combinations to not only patch up and heal the potential Prime, but to make sure he was stronger than ever before. Cheap, durable metal wasn’t going to cut it. He needed strong reliable plates that could protect him from almost anything. They worked tirelessly, finally opening up the chassis and installing what he needs to become Prime. A Matrix bearer. When they finish, they’re exhausted and send him home with help, still unconscious, finding his humble apartment, humble is almost an understatement, as this mech has no personal belongings, no interests that can be seen, no luxury items. It’s almost barren. The apartment simply had a berth, mirror, washracks, and an energon dispenser. It almost makes them feel guilty for their own home, even if the personal items they had were minimal. They leave a small note on the nightstand beside his berth, the datapad handwritten as if it were a personal love letter. They went to leave his apartment and looked back towards him for a moment, feelings of confusion floating about in their chassis before leaving, the door sliding and locking. 

They see him again. They told him to after all. He’s cleaner and recovered completely from when they last saw him. He’s sitting on one of the benches at the memorial, legs crossed, servos placed one on top of the other in patient wait for them to arrive, his common red and blue paint standing out like a sore thumb. They walked towards him slowly, almost hesitant to approach. They’re feeling anxious but they’re unsure why. In all their brilliance, why were they so anxious to meet this mech in person? They pushed through the anxiety and sat down besides him. He spoke almost immediately after they got settled, his voice, only having heard it in a fit of passion through condemnation, is deep and gentle. 

“I take it you’re the one who saved me?” 

Their voice almost caught in their throat and they replied with a soft yes. They didn’t notice earlier but his mask is up, covering his mouth, his facial expressions. His blue optics are looking ahead, avoiding optic contact with them. They’re curious, wondering why he keeps his mask up like that. 

“May I ask your name?” they then asked.

“Orion Pax, and you are?”

“Shockwave. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” 

“It’s the least I could do. I gather I owe you my freedom.”

“It wasn’t easy, but I couldn’t see a Cybertronian of your caliber get locked up in Garrus-1- or worse, sent to the  _ Institute. _ ” They know what the Institute is. Even if its secrets are kept under lockdown, Shockwave knows the horrors that goes on within there or at least whispers, harsh cries that echo down the medical halls. They recall how Proteus offered them a tour once and they refused almost immediately, wanting no part in how ‘criminals’ were sent down to lose everything that defined them. Shockwave’s broken out of their thoughts as the bench creaked slightly from Orion’s shifting as he leaned back to look up towards the sky in thought, expression hidden underneath the mask. They noticed his optics though as they glanced over, slightly squinted, brow furrowed in deep thought. He finally spoke after piecing everything together.

“You’re a senator, aren’t you? You were in the crowd when I held forth. Why did you save me after my diatribe?” His voice reveals how cautious he is, his EM field is shielded, Shockwave being unable to read his true feelings but his tone tells them everything. They don’t pry. They know better than that. So they respond accordingly, speaking as if they were giving a lecture as a professor, trying to distance themselves from Orion to make sure he was comfortable. The worst scenario was driving him away. 

“Because you were right. And because you were  _ wrong.  _ The senate is  _ worse  _ than you’ve been led to believe.” Their gaze hardens as they look ahead towards the fountain. “The attack on Nominus Prime was orchestrated by a faction  _ within  _ the Senate. Not that I can prove it… yet.” 

“ _ If  _ that’s true, why would they do that?”

“So they’d have an excuse to move Nominus Prime into hiding. So they’d have unfettered access to the Matrix. So they could find out how it creates  _ life _ .” Orion sat forward now, helm turning towards Shockwave, his optics wide in surprise. Shockwave has to stop themselves from almost smiling at his surprise. There’s a certain charm to his expressions, even if they’re hidden under his mask. 

“The Matrix can create life?!”

“The Knights of Cybertron called it the Creation Matrix. If certain members of the senate can control the Matrix, they can control  _ anything _ .” There’s a sullen silence that falls between them as realisation hits Orion and Shockwave can’t help but feel worried once more. They’ve known this for a while, unable to do anything about it without dire consequences or being stopped in the process. They needed more time, more evidence, everything to make sure they could topple down the senators from accumulating more power if they were to harness the power of the Matrix. Especially  _ Proteus.  _ Proteus could never get ahold of the Matrix. If he did, it would be over and everything would fall apart so much quicker than anyone could ever prepare for. “There’s a war coming, Orion. A war that will split this world in two. Battle lines are being drawn. Sides are being taken. It’s just a matter of time.” Their voice is grave but most of all scared. Not for themselves. But for all of those who won’t take a side, the ones who simply just want to live. A war is an ugly, ugly nightmare. One that should never become reality. But the cards are already on the table. It’s only a matter of time now before that one domino is tipped over and everything follows after. It’ll start softly as one voice before it becomes the overwhelming roars and cries of war, of revolution. Of  _ change _ . The two stand up from the bench, Shockwave knowing it’s time to go without being suspected by anyone for being with the very mech that stormed the senate. The bench wobbles for a moment but it’s a temporary worry that crossed Shockwave’s mind before it left milliseconds after. 

“And what’s my role in all this? What do  _ I  _ do?” There’s so much he could do. They know it but they can’t exactly tell him. He needs to know himself, because even in all of Shockwave’s brilliance, what they know could be wrong or it could influence him. They need to trust his instincts, his  _ spark _ because they were only shown so little when he barged into the chamber that day. But it was enough for them, it  _ convinced  _ them that he was enough, that he was more worthy than anyone on this planet, only a glimpse into his spark and he’d already shown so much. They don’t realise it but they secretly want to see that passion again, just for themself. What is he like in a mix of passion and happiness? Kindness? They’ve seen his fury, they’ve seen his wrath. It’s powerful, like an electrical storm that threatens to electrify everything, that sparks inspiration and action in those that are struck by it. 

“You’re a cop. Go back to work. Don’t worry, I’ll be in touch.” In touch sounds like an understatement. They go to walk away, back to their academy. He stood there, shuffling for a moment with inner turmoil, trying to decide against  _ something  _ and he finally stepped forward with newfound energy. 

“Wait!” He grabbed their shoulder to stop them, blue servos landing gently on top, as if he were trying to make sure he didn’t hurt them by accident. It lands with some weight, but Shockwave can feel how gentle he is being, how much strength he’s holding back. They look back towards him, blue optics bright with curiosity. “Before you go… I feel different. Physically. You did more than just repair me, didn’t you?” His voice is soft but full of caution, he doesn’t trust them yet. He has every right not to. Shockwave relaxed their shoulders and gave him a soft smile. 

“While you were offline, there were some things to be… modified.” They’re careful with their words. “Nothing to worry about, we merely created some extra space.” They can’t tell him upfront. Doing so would only doom them and him, they’d never be seen again or never be able to see each other again at this point if Proteus or his lackey, Sentinel found out about this. A new Prime meant a new era. And Proteus and Sentinel would do everything in their power to ensure that  _ never  _ happened. Orion would be killed, Shockwave… well, they’d probably be killed too. Another assassin, the blame set on the Decepticons that were slowly on the rise. Their optics are half lidded this time as they looked at him. He’d find out eventually. “You’re a deep thinker, Orion…” They thought about it for a moment. “Next time you’re alone, I suggest you  _ reflect  _ on what’s happened these last few days. You ask what your role is in all of this… Look  _ inside _ yourself and you might find the answer.” They made sure to emphasise certain words to make sure he got the message. At least, they hoped he would. He’d be smart enough to take those words into mind and figure out what their cryptic message was. The two said their goodbyes, the exchange staying formal as it could be. Even if Shockwave was planning on staying in touch, they were adverse to the thought of getting close, to become more than acquaintances. To get attached meant the senate had something to manipulate them with. Although… They take another look towards him as he left the memorial. He was able to fight his way past all the security, battleworn and ready for more, where nothing could stop him from his goal to condemn the senate. They give a small scoff with a slight smile. He’s more than capable of taking care of himself. It was themselves they had to worry about. They stood for a moment, taking one last look at the memorial and then shifting into their altmode to fly back to the academy. 

They meet him again. And again. And again. The topic always changes every time, after all there’s only so much to talk about when it comes to the senate and what they plan on doing when Shockwave only knows so much. The machinations of what Sentinel and specifically, Proteus, plan to do are vague, hidden, it’d take much more effort and risks to find out further. But they talk. For hours upon end sometimes. Orion’s a deep thinker. Just like they said. Hearing his thoughts is something Shockwave’s come to enjoy and they’re pleased to see that he shares the same views, the same feelings. It’s one day though that Shockwave finds themselves actually looking forward to these little meetups. And suddenly the thought of Orion enters their mind, uninvited, and sends them into a panic. It snuck up on them, while they were diligently working on ways to solve the energon crisis, consistent theoretical testing with no results, no success. They typed away mindlessly at the keypad until their mind wandered off to daydream after processing one thought. They had a meeting with Orion tomorrow. Just a simple reminder, that was all. Only this time when they did enter the daydream, the daydream involved Orion. Their digits stopped at the typing as Shockwave is brought back to reality and they blinked before pulling their servos away from the keyboard. They thought about it, analysing that daydream, hoping to find any loop that didn’t result in the one thing they were hoping to avoid. But there was no doubt about it. 

The two meet again, standing before the bench they’ve always come to sit on whenever the two spoke before going to sit down. But the bench could no longer support the two, having been worn down and flawed in the first place, and collapsed as Shockwave and Orion sat down. There was only a crunch of metal before Shockwave let out a yelp of surprise, falling forward, the pavement scratching up their paint as they landed on the ground. Orion’s surprise is quiet but he falls nonetheless, tumbling forward. The two are stunned on the ground for a moment before a laugh bubbled up in Shockwave, starting as a small chuckle to loud heartfelt laughter. They draw the attention of everyone in the memorial but they don’t bother to care. Something then surprised them in the middle of their laughter. Orion had joined in on the laughing, optics smiling and suddenly Shockwave stopped laughing upon hearing that, looking at Orion with awe and wonder. He stopped after a moment and an awkward silence fell upon the two before Orion cleared his intake and stood up, helping Shockwave up by offering them a servos which they gladly took. His grasp was gentle, once again, and he pulled them up with a strength Shockwave had only seen in the senate chambers. It was then that they felt warm and giddy within his grasp, finding themselves missing it once he let go. And at that moment they knew for certain.

They didn’t mean to fall in love with him. 

Days passed and they were plagued by those thoughts. Orion constantly on their mind. The last meeting they had felt a lot more colder, a lot more professional. And they hated that. They didn’t want to do that but they were so adverse to the thought of accidentally revealing they were interested in him had forced them to be colder than usual. This awkwardness was going to be the death of them, they knew that for certain. Orion surely noticed. There was a slight awkwardness that had come from him as well in their last meeting, the same distance, the same coldness. His optics though spoke more words than he needed to. The way they looked at Shockwave, a certain fondness to them, a certain brightness. Shockwave’s fans clicked on as they thought about it, embarrassment accompanied by a flushed face coming in lieu. Their communications channel then opened suddenly and Shockwave identified who it was immediately. The wavelength was easy to recognise after all. Especially since the two used it so often. Orion. They looked out the window to see it was night. The sun having set an hour ago. Why would he call so late? They cleared their intake and sat up, answering by opening their side.

“It’s rather late to be calling, isn’t it?” Shockwave teased, but their voice is quiet and gentle. They’re careful as well, as if any word they could shatter the relationship they already have with him. They’re unsure, uncertain, and they don’t want to overstep. There’s hesitation on the other line and Shockwave almost dropped in temperature at the silence before Orion spoke.

“I need to meet you, right now.” There’s a slight edge to his voice, they can feel it. As if he’s nervous. They silently scold themselves at that thought. It’s possible he’s in trouble, that’s all. But what can Shockwave do? They bit their dermas and thought of what to say next. 

“Where should we meet?”

“On top of the Iacon hall of records, there’s a balcony up there so we can speak privately.” Privately? They had a private comm. link already. Even Orion knew that. They don’t say anything about it though and put their trust into him. They already did after all. “Alright, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

“I’ll see you then.” The channel closed and Shockwave sat there on their berth in slight confusion. Then giddiness and then despair. Those three emotions cycled through them but in the end a wide smile was on their face. They could barely contain their excitement as they freshened up as quickly as possible and flew out into the night, the cool night air keeping them from overheating from potential embarrassment and nervousness. When they drew near the Iacon hall of records, the building reaching high into the sky as if it were a spire, they see a glimpse of red and blue on a balcony, looking off into the distance. They slowed down, landing gently behind Orion, pedes touching the balcony softly to make sure no excess noise was made. Orion turned to meet their gaze, blue optics glowing brightly towards them and Shockwave was taken aback at what they saw after. His mask was down. They only got to see his face properly when they were repairing him but he always kept it up whenever he was around them. Now, it was open for only Shockwave to see. Their optics lit up and their face flushed pink the longer they thought about it. Orion doesn’t say anything and instead motioned for them to join him at the railing, where he went back and looked out onto the city. When Shockwave does, they try to distance themselves respectfully from him. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Orion finally said, his optics never leaving the city. 

“...Yes, yes it is,” Shockwave replied uneasily. They tapped their digits on the railing and turned their helm slightly to look at Orion. “What was it that you wanted to speak about?” they asked quietly. They’re silently hoping it’s what they think it is. A confession. Their optics dim for a moment as they watch him. His dermas is drawn in a tight line and his brow is furrowed again, as if he were deep in thought. Or… that he was struggling to say the words he wanted to say. They grant him some time, looking back out onto the city, taking the sight in properly this time. “I’ve never been up this high before, you can see past the entire city,” Shockwave breathed. Their smile then turned into a frown as an unwanted reminder snaked its way into their processor. There’s a war coming and this peace Shockwave will experience will only be temporary. But that reminder soon goes away once they felt a slight bump to their side and they found themselves right beside Orion. Their spark fluttered and Orion made no effort to move away. Wait. They never moved, they’d made sure to stay rigid this entire time. So that only meant… A servos placed its hand atop of theirs and they blinked, realising who it belonged to. It’s the same gentleness, same weight they’ve come to cherish all those times and they look over to Orion in surprise. 

“Shockwave,” he finally said, after much trepidation. “I… I believe I have something to tell you.” They don’t need to hear it. They already know from all the evidence laid out in front of them. Their spark forces itself to take over and makes Shockwave speak before their processor can stop them.

“I’m in love with you too,” they blurted out. They immediately regretted those words once they saw Orion stiffen, optics wide, brighter than ever before. They have half a mind to leave but Orion’s servos doesn’t leave theirs. Instead it tightens around it, as if to tell them to ‘stay’. The two stay silent for a moment before Orion speaks again. 

“I’ve never been one to deny my feelings, especially one like this,” Orion started. “But yes, I’m… I’m in love with you.” He paused. “I apologise for acting so distant as of late, I needed some time to sort these feelings out by myself. So if that hurt you-“

“I.” They cut him off and bit their dermas. “I may have done the same, I’m sure you noticed.” They let out an awkward chuckle and Orion relaxed, his shoulders dropping down, posture not longer stiffened. There’s a soft smile on his face and his optics dart down towards his servos, placed on top of Shockwave’s and they move to look at Shockwave. He moved swiftly, Shockwave barely processing the fact that Orion had turned, servos placed on their waist. Their fans click on, whirring quietly as they begin to heat up in anticipation. He’s still careful with them, a hidden strength pulling Shockwave closer to Orion. They watch him move carefully, as if every action was calculated to make sure this moment was perfect as possible. When the two’s faces are centimetres away from each other, Orion’s optics dim for a moment as he looks at their dermas before flickering back up to meet their gaze. Their gaze is met with something that makes their spark flutter. The way he looks at them is full of fondness, locked away from all those meetings with each other, but he also looked scared. He doesn’t want to do anything wrong, the way he held them as if they were the most fragile thing on the planet. He knows they saw what he could do, how hard he can fight. But this gentleness wasn’t just out of fear of breaking them, it was because they were someone he actually  _ could  _ be gentle with. His dermas parts for a moment and shuts just as quickly, needing some time to gain the courage to say what he wants to say to Shockwave. Shockwave can’t help but smile softly towards him with his nervousness. They were glad they weren’t the only one to feel anxious about this. They almost don’t hear him the first time when he finally speaks.

“Can I kiss you?” His voice is wavering this time, barely above a whisper. Shockwave has to stop themselves from laughing at how he wanted to ask permission for this. But they know how nervous he is, even if he isn’t one to show it explicitly. They’re nervous as well. They don’t respond verbally though. Instead their optics brighten towards him and they take charge and lean forward, optics shutting. Orion goes to meet them and when they do meet, Shockwave immediately feels how soft his dermas is. The mask kept his face protected from the outer elements after all. He pressed gently upon theirs for just a moment before Orion gained more confidence and went in a little more. Their processor almost overheats from the kiss, Orion’s servos moving off of theirs to hold their face this time, helm leaning to the side to capture as much as he possibly could. When the two pull away, Shockwave’s optics flutter open and they feel a laugh bubbling up in them almost immediately and they do. They feel comfortable enough to laugh happily because they  _ are  _ happy. Orion only watched them with a wide smile on his face and Shockwave’s laughter dies down to a smile on their face. They then cleared their intake and stepped back, servos moving down to hold his. They look down for a moment, taking note of his blue paint compared to white and teal ones. The thought of their next paint colour scheme crosses their mind and a fond smile graced their face. Their bright blue optics then moved up to meet Orion’s and only one thing comes to mind with what they want to say. 

“I was wondering… if you’d like to be my conjunx,” they asked, voice clear, unwavering and full of colour. 

Orion simply responded with a smile and a scoff of affection. He leaned forward and kissed them again, frames lighting up under the moonlight.

They didn’t mean to fall in love with him. But they’re glad they did. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
